Los cambios del tiempo
by marmaxtin
Summary: La noche de la muerte de James y Lily Potter acarreo un efecto en la magia de Harry lo cual hizo que tuviera lo que deseara en el momento: advertir y salvar a sus padres, pero esto no sera tan fácil como parece ya que con otro acontecimiento algo raro le pasara a Harry que le llevaraen una extraña travesía antes de completar su objetivo.


**Los cambios del tiempo.**

En un pueblo conocido como El Valle de Godric en Londres, había niños corriendo por ahí pidiendo por dulces, por que era 31 de octubre del año 1981, día de Halloween.

Niños corriendo de puerta en puerta, haciendo travesuras en las casas o a personas de la calle despistadas.

Todo era alegre y vivo con las decoraciones.

Excepto un espacio en el extremo izquierdo de la calle norte, ya que ahí había una casa, pero nadie podía verla desde exactamente un año.

Nadie sabe como, nadie sabe por que, pero esa casa, con la pareja que vivía ahí desapareció misteriosamente.

Pero solo era una fachada…

En realidad esa casa no había desaparecido, sino que estaba bajo algo llamado un encantamiento, este en particular llamado encantamiento Fidelio.

Ya que a escondidas de la gente normal había otro mundo que no se podía imaginar por ser tan surreal e increíble, llamado mundo mágico, escondido de los muggle (gente normal).

Pero lo más preocupante del mundo mágico era que estaba en guerra que pone incluso en peligro al mundo muggle.

Y la familia de la casa desaparecida, junto con otra familia, tenían que esconderse ya había más probabilidades que fueran por una de las dos que de que fueran por cualquier otra.

**Hdahgasdgffhfsddexpelliarmusjdfjfdjkfdsfsdk**

**En el interior de la casa.**

Un bebe con una mata de cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda estaba riendo sin control de un hombre frente a el que lanzaba humos de colores, sin saber que le deparaba un destino terrible.

El hombre tenía 21 años y parecía que el bebe, cuando crezca, va a ser igual que el con el pelo indomable negro azabache y con gafas sobre la nariz, pero se levanto al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa, Lily.

-James, esperamos a alguien a esta hora-pregunto con la voz que tenía un tinte de preocupación.

Extrañado por la pregunta miro a través de las cortinas a la calle.

Afuera por el camino del jardín iba caminando hacia la casa una figura vestida con una tunica con la capucha cubriendo su rostro.

Esto preocupo a James ya que el sabía quien podía entrar en su encantamiento Fidelio, y también sabía quien podía decirles la dirección de su casa.

Su guardián secreto y uno de sus mejores amigos los había traicionado.

Peter Pettigrew.

Ya no había nada que hacer, excepto…

-Lily, es el, toma a Harry y vete, rápido!-grito presa del pánico mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos por la escalera antes de que una mujer con el pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos verde esmeralda como su hijo y piel blanca y brillante.

-James, si es el no te puedo dejar-dijo Lily con mucha preocupación por su esposo.

-escucha Lily, Peter nos traiciono así que no hay tiempo, pero quiero decirte algo-entonces tomo la mano que mantenía el anillo y dijo-yo James Charlus Potter pido perdón a Lilian Evans de Potter por mis actos engreídos y mujeriegos, Lily mis acciones eran para evitar el dolor que me infligías al rechazarme por que al ver tu mirada cada vez que me rechazabas era demasiado para mi, pero siempre te ame y siempre te amare desde el primer día que te vi.

Lily con suma tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos dijo unas palabras que venían del corazón-y yo a ti James, desde que me protegiste y me defendiste de Snape en quinto año estuve enamorada de ti, pero tenía miedo de ser una más del montón-terminó con las lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus ojos.

-jamás lo fuiste, jamás lo serás, eres la única chica con la que estuve con la que pude ser yo mismo y siempre te amare-el discurso corto de James estaba lleno de amor.

-ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero me alegra al menos mejor tarde que nunca-y entonces compartió un beso que sabía amargo, como si fuera una despedida.

Lily tomo a Harry y subió las escaleras corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, al llegar a la habitación de Harry lo dejo en su cuna.

Abajo se escuchaban unas palabras distorsionadas y un ruido sordo lo cual solo significaba una cosa: James había muerto.

Lily tanteo en sus bolsillos por su varita para alertar a Dumbledore pero se dio cuenta que la había dejado en el sofá de la sala de estar en el piso de abajo.

Pensando rápidamente puso todos los muebles de la habitación, excepto la cuna por supollo digo puesto, contra la puerta en una idea tonta que detendría al asesino de su esposo.

-_no hay nada que hacer, se acabo_-pensó con tristeza de que no vería a su hijo crecer y convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho, tampoco verlo ir a Hogwarts y pasar por los 7 años de educación mágica, tampoco ver que le presente a su novia ni casarse, y tampoco podría conocer a sus nietos y mimarlos, toda su vida arruinada, pero si muere se aseguraría que ese monstruo no lastimara a su hijo.

Agachándose frente a su hijo le dijo unas últimas palabras:

-Harry papi te ama, mami te ama, Harry se fuerte-abrazo a su hijo y se volvió contra la puerta por la que escuchaba pisadas acercándose cada vez más a cada segundo.

El aliento se le quedo en la garganta cuando vio una luz verde y la puerta romperse en pedazos.

Cuando el polvo se disperso y aclaro su vista vio, al frente de ella, estaba la misma persona que vio fuera de su casa que le hizo advertir a James, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-entrégame al niño-exigió la persona frente a ella con un tono siseante.

-por favor, deja a Harry, mátame a mi-dijo tomando lo poco de esperanza que le quedaba.

-apártate sangre sucia y entrégame al niño-exigió otra vez la figura con más fuerza y orden en la voz.

-por favor no lo hagas-ahora Lily prácticamente estaba rogándole a esta persona.

La figura ya estaba que se quitaba los pelos, si solo esta pareja de un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia no le estorbaran, el pudo haberlos dejado vivir, pero nooooooo, tenían que interponerse, o como sea.

Y un ondeo de varita después y el cuerpo de Lily Potter cayo inerte al suelo.

El bebe, por otro lado, no había hecho ningún sonido desde que empezó todo esto, ni siquiera cuando la puerta exploto o cuando su madre dejo de moverse, el creía que era su padre que se quitaría la capucha y su madre se levantaría de nuevo, ambos riendo de esta extraña broma.

La figura acababa de levantar su varita, apuntando directamente a la frente del bebe, cuando de repente el bebe comenzó a llorar al comprender que esa persona en frente de el no era su padre y que su madre nunca más se levantaría.

La forma en que estaba parado la persona encapuchada se crispo, oír al llanto de el bebe le recordó a un pasado que hizo todo lo posible por borrar sus conexiones con el.

Le dirigió una última mirada al bebe antes de ondear su varita mágica diciendo las palabras que cambiarían los destinos de los mundos muggle y mágico.

-Avada Kedavra!-grito con voz maligna por lo que el creía que pasaría.

Pero paso exactamente lo contrario, el rayo de color verde choco con la cabeza del bebe, pero lo que paso fue que dejo una cicatriz en forma de rayo mientras que el rayo se volvía contra esta persona encapuchada golpeándolo en el pecho.

Un grito desgarrador rompe tímpanos fue lo que rompió el silencio de la casa oculta.

El cuerpo del encapuchado comenzó a desintegrarse mientras este gritaba quedando solo una sombra que desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche.

En la habitación el bebe aún lloraba por la perdida de sus padres, si tan solo pudiera hablar mejor y poderles avisar sobre este peligro.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que una luz brillante y blanca lo estaba rodeando hasta que estuvo cubierto por completo y de repente la luz se apago por completo desapareciendo junto al bebe.

Esto es lo que el semi-gigante Hagrid le informaría al profesor Dumbledore, ya que nadie sospecharía jamás que Harry Potter tendría su deseo: salvar a su familia.


End file.
